The Desires of my Prince
by R5-Raura-17
Summary: ' Okay you pathetic fools, LINE UP,' these 6 words were the words that changed everything in my life. Never in my dreams had I ever imagined that I would ever end up like this. Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys**

 **I've started a new story let me know what you think.**

 **Enjoy!**

'OKAY, you pathetic fools, LINE UP! '

The angry voice of the man who "takes care" of us boomed. Ever since my parents died, I've always been alone. Sure, I've made friends with some of the girls here but it's nothing like how it used to be with my parents around. I truly miss them so much.

Quickly, I go and stand in the line, stumbling as I do so. Although I have been listening to the same rough voice for years, I still get alarmed whenever I hear it. Not just this, I also get terrified when I get told I'm being shifted to a new place, when I get locked up or even when a whip collides with my flesh.

Encase you haven't been able to figure it out, I'm a slave. I have been since the day I was born. My names Ally, Ally Dawson and currently I'm seventeen years old but soon I'll be eighteen. It's been a while since I've seen a calendar, so I don't know what the correct date is today. I could try counting the days instead but knowing me, I'll eventually loose count.

'Alright, listen up,' yells the same voice, snapping me out of my thoughts. 'The prince will be coming today to find himself a personal slave. As soon as he enters with his parents, you are all to keep your heads bowed. Anyone who disobeys will be harshly punished,' he instructs.

I pay my full attention to every single one of his words. I hate being punished; it really is the worst feeling. Sure after years I gotten used constantly being beaten up but that still doesn't lessen my pain.

To be honest the biggest pain I've ever had was losing my parents. Since then I've just stopped showing any type of emotion. I've become emotionless because I've realized no matter what, no one is going to show any sympathy. The other slaves feel sorry and all but there's nothing they could do otherwise they'll endure the same amount of pain, or even worse.

'Just to be clear, the guests we're having today are arriving from 'Moons Kingdom, 'he informs us and we all patiently wait for their arrival.

Moon's Kingdom. Oh, so Prince Austin is approaching us today, he will be the one choosing his slave. The Slave Quarters is divided by our age groups. I stay in this part of the quarter which consists of all the teen slaves. There's around fifty or sixty of us so you can sort of imagine how bid the room we live in is, since we're all standing in a straight line.

I am once again alerted out of my thoughts except this time by a different voice.

'Sir, our guests have arrived, 'announces one of the men who works here and straight away he leaves.

'Okay, everyone you know what you are expected to do so be on your best behaviour or else,' I know he's not just saying that, he will take action if any of us disobeys. With his words said, we all bow our heads. Our eyes locked to the ground.

I then hear the sound of the door creaking open. I'm tempted to look up but I know what the consequences of that will be. Then, I hear footsteps nearing us.

'Welcome Your Majesty, feel free to pick any slave that interests you,' our current master says.

Everything is silent; all that could be heard are the footsteps of the Royal Highnesses. They must be walking down the line in search for their slave, well only Prince Austin's slave.

I hear the footsteps getting nearer. In the back of my mind, I'm thinking, _'please don't pick me, please don't_ pick _me.'_ My previous masters weren't the nicest at all. One tiny mistake and instantly you are punished, harshly.

His footsteps are approximately a metre away with his parents trailing right behind him, with their heads held high. Seconds go by before pair of feet is standing in front of me. I wouldn't dare to look up knowing what the result of that would be. The feet in the polished black boots stay where they are. My heart is beating against my chest as I patiently wait for the boots to disappear from my sight. I can't see much but I can tell Prince Austin must be a tall guy. I can feel his presence hovering over me, looking down to me.

Moments go by before his feet are out of my sight. I see his parents go by straight after. Relief washes over me as that terrifying moment is over. Standing still in place, I hear the footsteps go further in the distance. It is now when I finally realize that I'm shuddering. Looking down, I notice that my hands and legs are also quivering.

Before I start trailing back into my thoughts, I witness the same black boots in front of me. What? When did he get back here? I never heard his footsteps. Then again, I barely hear anything when I'm lost in my thoughts. Once again my heart starts pounding like crazy.

Suddenly, I'm stunned as I feel two soft fingers at my chin. Then I feel my forcefully being lifted up. My gaze in seconds is locked with a pair of brown orbs. I know my facials must express nervousness and I can already feel my lips trembling like a helpless leaf.

So this is Price Austin. He has to be the most handsome man I've ever laid my eyes on. With his amazing brown eyes and beautiful blonde hair, he appears to be quiet innocent. But then again you shouldn't judge on the bases of looks, you don't know what could be hidden under his child like facials. I then notice his soft pink lips twitch into a side smile. He may be handsome but that fact doesn't make me less scared and nervous.

I held onto his intense gaze, fearing about what's going to occur. He smiles one more time before looking me up and down. He lets go of my chin before grabbing a hold of my tiny hand with his much larger ones. He gazes down to see just how shaky my hands are. My hand then gets gently squeezed and then I get pulled forward out of the line I was standing in. I am now standing next to Prince Austin and I keep my head bowed.

'I want this one,' he says in his deep voice that I heard for the first time. His voice matches all his features. Wait...did he say he wants me. As in he wants me to be his personal slave. Oh no! It's only been half a month since my last master and now I have another one. Prince Austin may seem nice but for all I know he could be a beast underneath that childish, innocent face.

'Alright son, 'his father speaks up, 'we would like to take this one, 'he informs the trader. The other slaves are sent back in the cages, the Kind King and Queen go to pay for me while I'm standing here hand in hand with Prince Austin. From the corner of my eyes I see the other slaves gazing at me and the Prince.

The cages. Each slave has a cage of their own. They all consist of a bed and a little with which contains our clothing. At the very back of the room there is a shower which we all have to share.

Because I have been brought I have to leave everything behind, even my clothes. It's all because of safety purposes. I don't know what kind of safety considering us slaves are completely harmless. When I do arrive in the castle I will either be given clothes to wear or I'll just have to do with what I have. Hopefully I get new clothes.

All the moment I'm wearing a light blue (which now has patches of brown due to the dirt) dress that reaches my mid thighs. It's torn in some places and you can clearly see the stitch lines in multiple places.

I try to let go of his large hand but he doesn't let me. Instead he squeezes it tighter holding it in place. The King and Queen return and then I get led outside. I'm taken back a little seeing brightness after a long time. Blinking a few times, I adjust my eyes to the brightness. I was then taken and placed into a carriage to go to Moon's Kingdom. Looking up, I notice Prince Austin glancing at me before hopping into his own carriage. Seconds go by and then I feel the carriage move towards the destination. I look down the whole time thinking about what destiny must have planned for me.

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Please let me know if I should continue or not.**

 **Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys**

 **I'm so glad you guys like this story so far.**

 **Here's chapter 2!**

 **Enjoy!**

After taking in the beautiful sceneries that we pass by, I raise my head towards the front and notice that we have neared the humongous castle. First thought that enters my mind was, how I am supposed to remember where everything is while I work here. Will I be able to? Overall it's truly a beautiful castle. Much better than the previous castles I've seen.

'Alright we're here, get off, 'the coachman yells. Though he wasn't angry, he just had a really loud voice.

This is the thing I hate about most people. They all speak to me in such authority even though they're not my master. I don't see any reason for them to get angry when I haven't done anything wrong. But off course I can't voice that opinion, it not my place.

Not wasting any more time, I hop of the white and golden carriage. When both my bare feet have touched the ground, I dust of my baggy dress that I have owned for years. It used to reach my toes but with me working all the time, the dress kept on ripping constantly so now it's up to my mid thighs. Beside this I only have two more dresses, which is back at the Slave Headquarters.

While I deep in thought, I then observe a shadow appear and it's moving my way. I look up to see Prince Austin making his way over. Immediately getting nervous, I scratch the back of my head, remembering it's been over a week since I last had the opportunity to wash my brunette curls.

My hand is then taken by Prince Austin and straight away I'm being pulled towards the castle doors. The carriage had entered the gates before we all hopped off.

Prince Austin's tight grip was hurtful enough but it was when my bare feet stood on a tiny pebble that I winced in pain. We had stopped for a few seconds. Prince Austin looked back and studied me for a second before pulling me back towards the castle. I don't think he realized what had happened. Even if he did, I don't think he would care.

Two muscular guards pull the doors wide open for us to enter. The Royal Highnesses had already entered. I was led into a large room to where I see the King and Queen seated on their thrones. Everything in this room looked so expensive. The main colours were red and gold. It looked nice.

We stood and waited for the King and Queen to speak. At least I think that's what we're waiting for.

'Now Slave, tell us your name,' the King spoke in a very serious voice.

'M-M-MY names Ally,' I stutter out nervously. Though I was nervous, my face showed no emotion, that just how I am.

They nod in approval to my answer.

'Very well. My names Mike but you address me as 'Your Majesty' or 'Sire' and this is Mimi my wife, address her as 'Your Majesty' understand,' quickly I nod understanding my first basic task, knowing how to address them.

'Now my son Austin has chosen you as his personal slave so you are to fulfil each and every demand he has,' I get instructed. From the corner of my eyes I see Prince Austin look at me when the words, _'fulfil each and every demand he has,'_ __were spoken.

Then a maid was instructed to show me around everywhere. At the end of the day, I was expected to meet Prince Austin in his chamber also known as his room.

As the maid showed me around, I try to memorise each and every inch of this castle. So far my favourite places were the Library and the garden. The Library was filled with thousands of books and the garden blossomed with millions of flowers and roses which come in a variety of colours.

There was also a giant fountain. The fountain looked like a six layer wedding cake. The bottom layer was filled with sparking water while string of water sprayed from the other layers.

I love reading. Growing up, my parents were the only able to teach me the basics on how to read and write. Once they passed away, it was up to the maids of my previous masters to teach me. When I did have a master I used all my spare times wandering around the library with my face in a book or even roam around in the gardens. Though I did have a guard keep an eye on me. I did try to escape once after my parent's death but after dealing with the consequences I never tried again.

As we were about to exit the garden area, I turn back and see the sun setting as the sky started to slightly darken. I always loved the sight of the sun setting. It had its own beauty. It was something peaceful and amazing to watch.

'Umm...excuse me, we must head back before Prince Austin's temper starts to rise, 'spoke the lovely maid who had shown me around the place. I give her a gentle nod before following her.

We stepped up the drawn out stairway. My bare feet were pretty sore by now. Many doors passed by before we arrived at Prince Austin's chamber. His door was the one that stood out the most. It was gold and was the only one with double doors.

KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK

The young maid knocked on the double doors.

'Come in,' said the manly deep voice. The maid whose name I learnt is Olive, pushed open the doors. We stepped in to see Prince Austin, his head facing us.

His gaze is instantly locked with mine. No words leave his mouth and we have some sort of intense staring thing. He does a little side smile (not like a creep or something) before breaking our eye contact.

Turning his gaze towards Olive he orders,' Go and set up the bath and then leave.' Olive nods and instantly goes into the connected bathroom. I stay still on the spot, waiting for Prince Austin to speak up.

'So,' he says taking a seat on his large bed, leaning back with his hands resting behind him,' you are to address me as Prince Austin. Never call me just by my name. Always Prince Austin. As a slave I expect you to fulfil all my desires whether you're comfortable or not,' words after words entered my mind. I try my best to store it all in.

'Now for some rules, you _**only**_ obey and listen to me, no one else. Never talk back to me. Always stay in your limits; you should know what they are. I never want to hear any excuses from you,' I very carefully listen to each rule, hoping to remember them all.

'One more thing, if you ever disobey me, I'll just let you know, I don't hesitate with any punishment,' he gives me the most intimidating, coldest stare that sends a shiver down my spine. I had managed to look directly into his eyes but his stare and tone made my gaze drop.

'When I'm talking to you, you always look at me,' instantly I look back up, not wanting to be punished on the first day.

Even though I've been punished many times, I still get extremely terrified, when I even just hear the word ' _punishment.'_

My previous masters have been really cruel and harsh. I still have scars from the time I was beaten up a month ago. They're especially on my back.

'Also you're never, I repeat never to try to leave or run away from me. You're mine to keep,' that's something I didn't need to be told. I know exactly what happens when you try and the results are not pretty.

'Do you understand everything I've explained so far,' I nod to him.

'Yes Prince Austin, I understand I must do as you desire and to obey you're every word,' I say to him. A smile, well more of an approving smirk breaks on his face.

The door the opens and Olive exits, 'Sire, the bath is ready,' Prince Austin nods in approval and motions Olive to leave.

Once she's out of sight, he looks towards me, 'Follow me,' he speaks.

He makes his way into the bathroom that's connected to this room, with me trailing behind. Turning to face me he stares deep into my eyes...

'Take your clothes off...'

 **Thanks for reading. Hope you all liked it. Next chapter will be up soon.**

 **Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys this story will now be continuing on Wattpad. My user is EnchantingRomance17 but if you'd like I can still post chapters on here as well.

Thank you


End file.
